


the fever, the focus

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This isn’t what it was like back at that NXT Takeover, but it’s been two years since then. There’s no-one in their corners this time, just the two of them.</i>
</p><p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6077004#t6077004">"Charlotte/Natalya, Flair vs Neidhart, girls only"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fever, the focus

**Author's Note:**

> set in some alternate canon where charlotte's still the champion and nattie, after her heel turn, goes after the title.

“Come on!”

Charlotte can’t even pretend she didn’t hear Nattie’s words for all the noise of the crowd. Nattie’s voice was _loud_ , and her eyes are angry, are _fire_ , like she’s actually out to hurt Charlotte.

She certainly isn’t playing the gracious competitor now. No, now she’s driven, _hungry_ , won’t call Charlotte the better woman if she wins.

This isn’t what it was like back at that NXT Takeover, but it’s been two years since then. There’s no-one in their corners this time, just the two of them. This isn’t even _about_ their families anymore. This is about them and the title.

(And, as they circle each other, as she watches Nattie move around the ring and try to get the match started, Charlotte can’t help but wonder if they’ll be seeing each other afterwards. _That_ won’t be anything like it was back at Takeover, either. If it happens, it’ll be something rough, something insistent, something that sums up who Nattie’s become recently. Something that hurts.)

Charlotte knows _she_ ’s changed over the last two years. She just never thought Nattie would.


End file.
